What is Life?
by Master Raven
Summary: This is my very long in the making fic about Naruto, with me, my sister, and one of my best friend added. Lots of M rated stuff, for all those of you that are like me, that is! Parings RavenxTenten RavenxSakura RavenxHinata CagallixGaara more to
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Framed**

** (Disclaimer)I do not own Naruto...I do however own (Raven(modeled after myself), Cagalli(modeled after my sister), and Sena(modeled after my friend))  
**

I heard my sister Cagalli "Hey Raven, quit screwing around on that Computer, you said you would help me train!". "Whatever" I called back as I got off the chair and walked down stairs into the back entrance, into a small room that led to the back yard. I walked out the back door and right away Cagalli yelled at me "Listen, when you tell me you will help me train, I expect you to!" I immediately snapped back "I don't have time to help you train, I have my own things to do!". Right then everything Cagalli ever heard came to her mind to come up with a response, which was "Don't make promises you can't keep!" – "Fine, next time I will say 'Shut up, and go spend the night with Gaara', that better?", she muttered something I couldn't hear. "I'll help you this once". _I wasn't busy anyway!_

I lost track of time and before we knew it the sun was going down. "Well" I said "let's stop now" I looked at the horizon, the sun was just above the tops of the trees, a beautiful evening. "I have somewhere to be, so be ready for dinner when I get back, okay?" _And if she touches my computer again, she will be toast._ "Where are you going?" I heard Sena call from her upstairs window. "Food" I answered.

While I was gone, as I knew it would, things got out of hand. First thing that happened was Sena invited Sasuke over to our house without my approval. Well guess what after that!

As I was walking home I ran into Sasuke, he challenged me to a battle. "If I win I can come to your house whenever I want" he told me. Of course I agreed, however on the condition that if I won he would only come if I said he could.

It was on. It wasn't very interesting, I won, of course but he and I both took a good kunai or two. So I told him, to be nice, he could come whenever he wanted, as long as it was only once a month.

When I got home, Cagalli started on dinner while I turned on the news. The main headline was about a series of murders, suspected to be linked. "All of the deceased had an 'S' carved into some part of the upper body" said the reporter expressionlessly. I was momentarily distracted by the smell of chili and freshly baked bread, so I missed the rest of the details, except that there were two suspects, neither of which were being disclosed at this time. Everything else I had heard before so I turned off the TV and went to bug Sena.

She was sitting on her bed when I came in. "So, Sasuke was here while I was gone…" – "maybe" she cut me off " what of it?". "Oh, nothing, just makin' sure it was fun, is all" I replied. "Arrgh, GET OUT!" she shoved me out then slammed and locked the door. "Well that was nice!" I yelled, then walked off.

Cagalli was done prepping dinner, and we all ate. Sena was still annoyed about my 'question'. Half way through dinner we got a knock on the door. I got up to answer it "What the hell do you want!" I said, as I say it was no one we knew. It was the COPS! What the hell COULD they want? Maybe arresting Sena for not being old enough for sex? Hardly. They walked in, ignoring me. "What the hell do you want!" I repeated, starting to get annoyed. "We are here with a search warrant" one of the officers replied. He showed me the paper. "Yeah, what for!" I retorted-"We have reason to believe that the man responsible for the recent chain of murders is or has been here. So we've come to search. First question: 'Do you know an "Uchiha Sasuke"?'

I had had enough! "Get the hell out of my house, there is no criminal here, if you want Sasuke he is two blocks up, go look there!"

"Calm down Raven" Sena came up to stand beside me. The police left, but not without a horrible, almost evil look from who seemed to be the head of the operation. When they were out I started to slam the door, but Sena caught my arm "That will only make them come back" she cautioned me, then shut the door gently. I had special senses, one of which applied in this situation, I knew that those cops did not have entirely pure intentions.

We resumed our meal but everyone was somewhat disturbed. Then Sena stood up and slammed her hands on the table, "I must go see if Sasuke is okay!". She bolted out the door. Cagalli told me to follow her, knowing I was the only one here who could catch her, not because Cagalli's skills were lacking, but because she knew that the adrenaline coursing through Sena's veins would boost her physical ability beyond her normal limit. I left at full speed, not even bothering with the door, but exiting through an open window.

We arrived at Sasuke's house just as the police were driving off. Sena went inside the house. She called "Sasuke, SASUKE! sas-" her speech cut off as she chocked on her tears, and fell to her knees, she had looked around the room and saw blood on the floor and walls. There was also a body lying in a dark corner, but not Sasuke. "T-they t-took h-h-him". I approached her and put my arm around her comfortingly. "SASUKE!" she screamed, her voice trailing off into a soft groan. I helped her stand. As we started walking to the door she nearly fainted once, but I caught her. "W-We've-"she sobbed, "We've got to h-help him" she said, more firmly this time. I didn't want to. He had been a pain in the ass ever since he started showing up everywhere.

On the walk home, she fainted, and I had to carry her the rest of the way home.

When we got home, I had Cagalli get a wet cloth for me. I laid Sena in her bed and put the cloth on her forehead.

When she came to I was sitting on a chair next to her bed, watching over her sleep. I had this presence that made everyone, conscious or un-, feel at peace. Probably because they felt no danger when I was there to protect them. "W-where am I?" she said groggily, "You're at home in your bed.". Just then Cagalli walked in "Here you go, Raven.", "Thanks, I replied". "God, my head hurts…" moaned Sena. "Here drink up" I said as I held a small glass near her mouth. She drank it "What is this stuff?" I told her it was good for headaches, that was all she wanted to know, seriously. She sat up quickly, fear written all over her face "Where is Sasuke!" she said in a panic, "Was it all a bad dream!". "No" I told her, I put my hand on her shoulder to calm her down "Everything will be fine, we will help him". She relaxed, and laid her head back on her pillow. She slept.

I got to work immediately, leaving Cagalli to care for Sena. There were three things we needed to do to help Sasuke. One: Figure out who the hell WAS responsible, Two: Prove that to the cops, and Three: If someone other than the killer was the head of this operation(which was likely), find him, find out why he framed Sasuke, the dispose of him. For this I needed help, from people my two sisters didn't even know existed. I got on the phone and started calling my friends…

And so was the start of our first adventure.

You like it? This is my first fic, so bear with me... Anyway reviews please. BTW i already have a plot for the next few chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

hope you liked chapter 1 anyway, i didn't get any reviews so here!

oh, and i still envy lth lucky bastard, not me btw, who owns Naruto-yes this is my disclaimer!

**Chapter 2 - Organized**

The first person I made contact with was Yuna. I explained the situation to her and as I knew she would, she agreed to help me. She asked her if she could bring some friends, I agreed that was a good idea, provided they could keep their mouths shut.

"Sena's up and moving, but I told her to take it easy" Cagalli stood at the top of the stairs. "Good" I told her "I've got to meet someone." She left to start on breakfast; both she and I had been up all night.

"Raven!" Yuna ran up to me and hugged me. "Hi, look one of our 'Friends' has been arrested for crimes he didn't commit. Those recent articles on the news about chain murders; HE has been blamed for them. It can't have been him, he was with us yesterday at the time of the latest murder!". "I see," she responded "and you want my help to free him?"-"Precisely". She agreed to help me. "And are Paine and Rikku coming as well?" I asked her. It seems that they were coming, but we didn't wait, they know where to go.

Then we came under attack. As we were walking a kunai stuck into the ground right in front of me. The Kunai had been thrown from a nearby tree. I had already jumped into the tree after him. Then I thought: He _wanted_ me to come after him, and leave my partner unguarded! I jumped back out towards her. I _was _right; he was going at her from behind with a kunai. I threw a shuriken to distract him. He dodged it with ease, as I knew he would, but it slowed him down. "YUNA!" I called "BEHIND YOU". She spun around and drew her pistol, then fired a shot. It went right through his left shoulder. Blood flowed freely from the gaping wound, but he still had the kunai in his right hand, and he was persistent. She fired another shot, but it missed. He was so close to her she could almost feel his breath. Then from behind the enemy ninja, a giant blade cut through his right elbow, went through his body and came out on the other side! Blood was everywhere. "And what the hell is going to stop them from arresting US!" I asked. Pain, the one with the giant sword, said that the only reason they thought it was Sasuke was because the found a piece of cloth with his DNA on it. I had missed that because of my sister's damn chili and fresh bread! Now it made sense. We had to get home NOW! If they had found us here, they would likely find my house! It would be too much of a coincidence if this was random.

The three of us arrived at my house, and it seemed as though nothing had gone wrong while I was away. So now we had three more allies. We were now ready to help Sasuke. And now I wanted to, for it was essential for Sena's well being.

The first thing that we found out when I hacked into the police database was that they not only suspected Sasuke of the murders, but intended to execute him for is supposed crimes. On top of that, they meant to do it soon, so we had only a few weeks to get him out, or it would be too late! I dug a little deeper to find specific information: base floor plans, passwords, and Sasuke's location.

Sena was now feeling better so I asked her if she wanted to help rescue him. She said she would. I knew her twin, Cagalli would help, although she acts nice, she wouldn't pass up a good chance to scrap. So all we needed was for-

The door slammed open. "I'm here!" a girl called as she slammed the door closed "It's Rikku! So? When do we start!". "Slow down" I told her "we're not ready quite yet". After a while she stopped bouncing up and down, and sat down on a spare chair. If she got any more impatient she would likely explode! We were all anxious to get going, but this was the extreme.

We all left about midnight. The first while we were discussing how we were going to carry this whole thing out, but once we got nearer, we kept quiet so as not to draw attention to ourselves.

As we approached the station, we, or at least I, took careful notice of the terrain. It was time to go in for the kill as it were, and I wanted to be able to get away as fast and as efficiently as possible. Which, for me, was pretty fast, however anyone injured may not be able to move as fast as I would like.

There seemed to be no jail attached to the police station, however this was where he was contained for a while. There must have been an underground compound. We infiltrated the building through a vent; however Paine's sword did pose a small problem. We went in; me first, then Yuna, followed by Sena, after that Cagalli, then Pain, and Rikku brought up the rear.

We went through the ventilation duct straight to the floor: B3. That was the floor where they were holding Sasuke. It was a small corridor; two men could walk side by side. The ceiling was low as well, making fighting more difficult. One guard entered the corridor. He charged us, club in hand. I found out, when I clubbed him in the gut with my foot, that the guard was a robot. I disabled it by jabbing a kunai into its forehead, which is where I suspected that the CPU was located, I was dead on! We then entered a room at the end of a corridor, the room was an armory. It was empty; except for a metal scanner, we could use this to discern the robotic guards from the humans.

We continued on, more cautiously, however, and found no more resistance. I suppose that they put all their guard on floor B1, because they thought no one would get down here passed their guards. We were nearing where they were holding Sasuke. We found another guard, a robot; this one was much more skilled than the other. The guard jumped at us, as best as possible with the low ceilings. "It comes" Pain called, stating the obvious. "We've got to take it out" I murmured, throwing a kunai at its ankle. I scored a hit. Blood flowed out. "What?" I questioned. Or was it really blood? "This can't be!" I added "How does a robot have blood!" The guard landed on one foot, seemingly compensating for the ankle, or the lack thereof. I said not to use guns right now, because it would alert the guards upstairs. I stepped aside to let Paine thrust her sword into the robot. It went right through its chest. More blood ran from the wound. "What kind of hell hole is this! Robots that drip blood?" I called, outraged at this stupidity! Paine withdrew her sword. The robot shot forward and drove a fist into my gut. Pain shot through me, I fell to the ground, unconscious.

I don't know how they killed it, but when I came to, there was more blood on the floor, and some on the walls, as well as a bunch of robotic limbs, still draining their vital fluid. I walked up to one, stuck my finger into it. "Ah ha!" I cried, "This isn't blood, its tinted oil!" Whoever was behind this hell hole, wanted these robots to seem like humans!

We found Sasuke and explained the situation to him. When we ran by the robot's 'corpse' Sasuke asked me "You killed to rescue me?" I then explained to him the fact that the robots 'bleed'.

It seems that one of the robots, or part of it, was saving its strength, because one of the arms we ran by on our way out shot a kunai at our group and hit Sena in the back. She collapsed to the ground. It obviously hurt; however there was no time for fooling around. I picked her up and carried her outside.

We reached the outside and made our way back to my house. When we got there, Gaara was at the front door. "Hey, Gaara" Cagalli called to him. We approached the door and everyone went in. Paine and Rikku left, on account of having another engagement (at _this_ hour? It was like 4 a.m.). The rest of the night was spent making love. Yuna and I, Sena and Sasuke(sort of), and Cagalli and Gaara (also sort of, he still had a few 'bumps' to work out).

In the morning, said quests asked if they could stay a few days (except Gaara, but he stayed anyway), "Sure" I told them "stay as long as you like!" (My mistake!) …

I'd be nice if i got some reviews, um caus i dont wanna keep wrightin if no one is interested. thx Until next Chapter


End file.
